With the development of electronic techniques, portable consumable electronic products have become more and more popular, for example, cell phones, hand-held game players, navigation devices or hand-held multimedia entertainment equipment, etc. These electronic products generally adopt a linear vibration motor for systematic feedbacks, for example, incoming call prompt and message prompt of cell phones, navigation prompt, and vibrating feedback of game player, etc. Such a wild application requires the vibration motor to have excellent performance and longer service life.
A linear vibration motor in the relevant art includes a base having accommodating space, a vibrating unit located in the accommodating space, an elastic member which fixes and suspends the vibrating unit in the accommodating space, and a coil fixed at the base. A magnetic field generated by the coil and a magnetic field generated by the vibrating unit interact with each other, which drives the vibrating unit to move reciprocally and linearly so as to generate vibration.
However, in the relevant art, in order to increase elasticity of the elastic member of the linear vibration motor, two elastic members are provided and the two elastic members are in cross arrangement and respectively clamp the vibrating unit. Each of the elastic members includes a fixing arm, elastic arms which respectively bend and extend from two ends of the fixing arm, and connecting arms which respectively bend and extend from the elastic arms. The fixing arm and the connecting arms are respectively located at two opposite sides of the vibrating unit along a direction perpendicular to a vibrating direction of the vibrating unit, and are respectively fixed at the vibrating unit and the base. Thus, in relevant art, the elastic arm is formed with two bendings, and the fixing arm or the connecting arms are fixed at the long-axis side plate of the base, which is difficult to manufacture and inefficient to assemble.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a new linear vibration motor to solve the above-mentioned problem.